An Eye For An Eye
by ne4r
Summary: In a world with no Death Note book. Prior to L's school enrollment, Light Yagami was unrivaled in terms of his abilities and now finds himself fighting to keep his reputation as #1 student. To make things worse, things take a turn for the very worst at the school.
1. Prologue

**Hi there, as things stand this is my first fanfic, I've read a couple of other peoples and wanted to do one of my own but I didn't want to make a crap first. Also, I've been looking through the titles of others and I have to say I don't see why there are so many people making the characters fall in love etc I don't get it, completely out of character and thus, not believable. I'm going try make the characters believable (in terms of how they were in the original manga/anime anyway) and as realistic as they were originally and hopefully they'll be believable. Imo, I have a decent plot for later on and it should be some fun for both you and I. Feel free to criticize as long as it's constructive. Take care and enjoy.**

* * *

**An Eye For An Eye**

Light Yagami found himself being rudely awoken that morning by a relentless car alarm across the street from the Yagami residence, he knew it was so because it was the same dark blue sedan owned by a rather angry middle aged man whom inexplicably reminded Light of a large mouse. He perpetually shouted at local kids for the simplest things that Light could only be amused by, he found it fascinating that people could be so ignorant, that they could be wrapped in their own lives to this extent and get angry at such extraneous issues; relative to the rest of the world, this man was a mere speck of dust on the Earth and a constant reminder of why he hated society – it was fowl.

The car alarm's extremely annoying screech continued to rain down on Light's ears, realising this was the only stimulation his bodily senses were receiving at the moment he got out of his comfy bed and began his morning rituals. At that moment something else occurred to him, today was Monday. Now being conscious of this ghastly news, Light couldn't hold back an exasperated sigh of despair. Today would be a shit day and he knew it, after all, it was Monday.

"_Light dear, Light? School starts in forty-five minutes and you don't want to be late. Oh and darling, today is Monday so if you have any trash please bring it down with you. "_ Said Sachiko Yagami who was Light's Mother. She was a lot smaller than her son, a remarkably benevolent woman who always wore a truly genuine smile that was greatly admired by those familiar with her.

"_Uh, yeah I'll be down in a moment Mother!"_ He shouted, alternating between brushing his teeth and speaking to his mother. He stared stoically at his reflection with his tooth brush still in his mouth. "Well, let's get this over with for another week" he thought to himself. When he'd finished, he put on his socks and then proceeded downstairs with the trash to greet his family.

Light wasn't particularly attached to his family however Light certainly was attached to his reputation and subsequent to maintaining this, he had to keep up appearances. To everyone who knew or knew of Light, he was a hard working high school student consider to be one of if not the most brilliant student in Japan. He was considered a genius by his teachers, a role model to the younger students, and valedictorian to his peers and of course, an exceptional athlete with unparalleled good lucks that had long being the cause of a Light fan club. Naturally, Light Yagami being the proud individual that he was would not let his standards and principals be tarnished by such idiocy on his peers' parts.

As he approached the kitchen where his family resided he realised just how depressed he actually felt, the monotony and boredom that lie ahead was not appealing to him, nor had it been for months, maybe even years for that matter, all he really knew was he had been quite unhappy for some time now and each Monday, this was just magnified for him. That being said, no matter how poor Light Yagami felt there was no way, absolutely none that he would tell his family or even let them notice how he felt; He was Light Yagami and his family was proud of his accomplishments and what he'd achieved, he was all in all, a good soon and he wasn't about to show them just how shitty he felt, no.

"_Hey Mum, Hey Dad, Hi Sayu."_ He said leaning on the door frame wearing his signature fake smile that he reserved for times like this, times of despair.

"_Light don't just stand there son, come and join us, a smart kid like yourself needs his breakfast after all."_ preached Soichiro Yagami with a note of pride in his voice. Light's hollow laugh of appreciation toward his father was only drowned out by the unbecoming noises coming from his sister Sayu's mouth whilst waving a spoon at him in acknowledgment. Clearly she'd filled her mouth full of chocolate cereal and then tried to greet him. This time light gave a genuine chuckle at the laughable sight of his sister which even he couldn't deny, made him a little happier inside.

His Mum only gave him a warm smile which transformed into a disapproving look towards Sayu as she offered her a tissue for the growing mess she was making. Light had always made a mental note of the mess Sayu made when eating, he thought it was weird, especially considering her age.

Light wasn't hungry, he picked a slice of toast from the centre of their red checked table and bid them all farewell as he set off towards his school. Light enjoyed walking to school, it gave him a sense of relaxation that nothing else did. Before he knew it he was at To Ho High School. As Light checked his watch he realised he was seven minutes earlier than he had anticipated after leaving his house so decided upon going to sit on an adjacent bench until the bell sounded that signalled the start of the school day. Just before he turned away he noticed something on the class lists for the month, there was an extra name on his class. Curious, he skimmed down the list to find the out liar; **"L. Lawliet"**.

Still looking at the name Light thought to himself for a moment, he then started walking to the bench placed on a patch of grass a dazzling shade of green. With a slight smirk on his face he thought to himself "L. Lawliet, huh, I bet he's a right joke I mean what kind of parents name their kid with just one letter, I mean what must they have been thinking? Surely this must be a prank, ha! This 'L' must be a complete moron." Light's grin now widening.


	2. Nash

Light sat there patiently waiting, he was calm and only then did he realise that his mood had uplifted a little more, he didn't feel happy but it was a recovery from the melancholy he felt that morning. Light was sure it was the news of their latest classmate whom he was almost positive would be ridiculed by the very same people who light had looked down upon for as long as he had known them – ironically, the majority of these people were some of Light's biggest 'fans'. When he had lunch breaks he would frequently catch giggling girls gliding behind him until he turned around to see their mediocre attempt at hiding or shouting _"Hiya Light"_ as many of them so often did, pathetic really.

No, Light had and never would concern himself with idiocy, he was polite to them of course because that's part of the job description that comes with being a model of perfection and light did just that. His intellectual abilities were unmatched in Japan let alone the school itself; to think anyone would even attempt to challenge his valedictorian title that he had had from infancy was simply a cause for laughter in his opinion. In any case, as long as Light could say with certainty he was the brightest in the country and the school he was self-assured and making his family proud, which after all was what he strived to do – there was only so many times he could smile at been told how brilliant he was.

After been lost in thought for a couple of minutes Light lifted his head and a gush of wind immediately swept effortlessly through his silky hair. Wiping a layer of his auburn hair from his right eye he remembered something, the results of the nationwide exams were due in today. Granted light hadn't revised much for them; no more like he hadn't open a text book for at least a month. Nonetheless, he was confident he'd be No. 1 again and he would have yet another way to make his family proud. Without warning the bell sounded and mildly surprised, he found he was surrounded by other students in the school garden. He stood to get up when he saw a shadow behind him; it belonged to his classmate Jack Nash. Jack was quite a nice boy slightly smaller than Light he had blonde spiky hair and piercing blue eyes, Nash was also very popular with the girls at school but they didn't follow him round on his dinner brakes.

_"Hey Light, almost didn't see you there, it seems like forever since I spoke to you doesn't it?"_ Jack had many unexplained absences in school and was reportedly unwell quite a lot.

_"Hi Jack, it sure has been a while since we last spoke, I guess you're feeling better then?"_ Jack had been conspicuously absent for the past two months, he missed the nationwide exams to; Jack wasn't stupid either so he could've pulled decent results with ease.

Light smiled at him, awaiting a response from jack but he was just looking at Light with a hint of confusion in his eyes, after a moment he blinked two times in rather rapid succession Light thought and then with an expression that looked like he may have just remembered a distant memory he said _"Oh yeah, sorry Light, I was miles away there anyway I'm feeling much better now. But never mind that, aren't you excited? "_

Light had always thought Nash was quite the wordsmith, he'd managed to evade the subject of his sickness and turn the conversation in a way that Light would have no choice but to enquire about what he meant, why would he be excited after all? If Nash had this conversation with anyone but Light that little trick may have gone unnoticed, the only problem was, Light wasn't just anyone else. Still, he decided it best not to press the matter despite his sneaking suspicion Nash wasn't actually sick and was in fact doing other thing with his time. In addition he found it odd his teachers didn't mention anything. Still, he didn't press the matter.

_"Jack, I'm not a mind reader you know, mind being a little more specific for me?"_ Light's friendly tone and nonchalant bodily language made Light Yagami a very easy person to talk to, after all with years of practice, what could be expected?

_"Oh you know, the nationwide tests, aren't you excited to be No. 1 again this month?"_ Nash was now positively beaming at Light.

_"Oh, we don't even know that I will take No. 1 Jack, you know you really shouldn't assume like that, after all anything Can happen."_ said light modestly. Although he really knew he'd be No. 1, it was absurd for anyone to think otherwise but he had to keep up appearances, it was part of the façade and of Light Yagami's humble character.

_"Light come on! You're the smartest guy I know I don't doubt you'll get No. 1 – you're a genius!"_ bellowed Nash; blissfully unaware people were noticing his loud assessments of Light's intellect.

Light saw an opportunity once again; he'd always wanted to know where Nash disappeared to for weeks on end. _"Well only time will tell, we'll have to cross our fingers and hope I do get No. 1 said Light, but Jack, you're a really smart guy yourself, surely you will have done well too?_" Said Light in a gentle and enquiring tone with a concerned expression on his face. It was well done Light thought to himself proudly, he knew Nash hadn't done them, he could remember every head that sat the exams and Jack Nash's blond spiky hair was not present for any of them.

Nash seemed somewhat shocked at Light's retort, which was only further proof that he had successfully executed his cunning plan. After a few moments _" W-Well unfortunately, circumstances arose and what with my falling ill and all…"_ whispered Nash whilst observing a butterfly close to a nearby tree.

_"I understand."_ Nodded Light struggling to maintain his composure for the temptation to laugh, Nash was clearly hiding something but the fact that he sounded so convincing in his lie was what Light found so amusing. He had always had an aptitude for detecting even the most subtle of lies and this was no different. In any case it was clear he wouldn't be getting Nash to spill whatever secret he was hiding here and now so he decided to leave it be, for now.

_"Hey, Jack?"_ said Light nonchalantly waiting for Nash to tear his gaze from the orange butterfly and look at him. _"I expect the entrance ceremony will be starting shortly, although you won't need to collect your results you can keep me company and if I am No. 1 you can watch me give the monthly speech."_

_"Well I've never seen that before now have I Light?"_ Nash had already brightened up considerably at the change of subject and had even managed a sarcastic answer which was a bonus. He'd seen Light give the speech many times before but he had decided to attend the ceremony with Light anyway.

_"Let's get going then said Light."_ mirroring Nash's new found happy demeanor. They walked away from the outdoor table and into the warmer building. Light and Nash proceeded without hesitation to the ceremony hall. Ignoring the admiring glances from those surrounding them and their inaudible comments they finally completed their short distance to their destination.


End file.
